


bow me, finger me, make me sing

by Dousenmi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Belts, Caning, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dousenmi/pseuds/Dousenmi
Summary: Eddy tried not to think about the fact that he liked to beat people's asses. Yes, he'd come to terms with it long ago, and have learnt to fulfil this need in a safe way. But he can't help but cringe at the fact that a part of him was violent, that he liked to take out his anger and frustration on a pair of cheeks and watch them turn red.Brett tried not to think about the fact that he liked to have his ass beaten. He didn't want to be a Christian Grey and have his need stem from trauma. He did not have trauma. He did not. He just needed pain, because he grew up with pain. He deserved it, when he didn't perform well.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	bow me, finger me, make me sing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic in no way represents what bdsm is and is not meant to be a guide. I have tried to research what I can, but rules, guidelines and clubs written here are entirely fictional. Etiquette will most likely not be accurate. I apologise in advance, do let me know if anything stands out as too far out. This fic also in no way represents Brett, Eddy, their families and their friends. I mean no disrespect when I write them, and backgrounds, personalities, interactions are entirely made up with some inspiration from their videos. These are fictional characters based on what I see in their videos. 
> 
> No beta, mistakes are my own. This is my first fic in this fandom, and it was just an idea I couldn't get out of my head and just had to write it down. Updates will most likely be uncertain and spontaneous.

“Accent the like button. Legato the subscribe button. And we’ll see you next time, bye!”

Brett shut off the camera as Eddy busied himself with tidying up their table – by throwing stuff on it around their already messy filming room. The ledge by the window suffered more of this abuse, as random objects were thrown onto the precariously balanced stack; the triangle pyramid that sat there previously had already fallen victim to gravity, and now lay on the ground, ignored, as usual. It would probably stay ignored until one of them tripped over it. 

Their filming room was as messy and chaotic as their videos, both Brett and Eddy have procrastinated on tidying it. They’re creatives, they thought, they needed some form of disorderliness to stimulate their minds. The disorderliness increased during and after every filming session, following the natural entropic rules of the world; now even more so as both Brett and Eddy rushed through packing up, both their minds elsewhere, eager to start their weekend activities. 

Even though the both of them have long since left their professional orchestra days behind, they still stuck to the schedules they’ve both got used to. It made sense, them being entertainers, Saturdays and Sundays were when the crowds took to concert halls and bars, Netflix and Youtube, looking to immerse themselves in a bit of relaxation before they had to start the trudge all over again.  
So Twoset Pte Ltd stuck to Mondays and Tuesdays as the weekend. There were benefits, less crowd, weekday specials. And this week, even better, in an effort to increase work-life balance amongst the small team, they’ve decided to implement extended weekends every two months. The whole team, including Brett and Eddy, would get two extra days of paid leave on Wednesdays and Thursdays during these weeks. 

This was the first extended weekend after this change, and Brett was looking forward to what he’d planned. The extra two days meant he had time to fly over to Sydney that night, catch up on sleep over the next morning in the flat he’d never got around to giving up, and make full use of Monday and Tuesday nights, before recuperating over Wednesday and catching the flight back on Thursday. These few weeks had been tough, in fact it had been difficult since October last year, but today it had boiled over and started affecting his playing. Brett had been so frustrated that morning, when none of what he did during practice took any effect. He knew he had to do something straight away, and Brett was positively buzzing when he thought about the coming weekend. 

“Any exciting plans for the weekend?”

Brett snapped out of his thoughts and looked up as Eddy looked curiously at him. 

“Not really,” Brett lied, “I’ll probably be in bed the whole weekend. Might bake some, there are some I’ve been wanting to try.”

“Right, you got that ridiculously expensive stand mixer, didn’t you?” Eddy teased.

“Oh come on, that’s nothing compared to that jacket you got there! Plus it’ll make my life a whole lot easier when I don’t have to beat egg whites to stiff peaks by hand.” Brett tried not to let his excitement show on his face, wouldn’t do to get all smiley over some baked goods would it. Eddy would start thinking he had thing for stiff peaks. 

“Alright, alright! Anyway, I’ll be with my Mum and sis, they’re coming over for about a month, I told you that right? I’ll probably be very busy, sorry ‘bout that bro.”

“Nah it’s alright, I won’t bother you.”

Brett packed up the last of his things and turned around to Eddy, “Call me if there’s anything you need, yeah?”

“Sure, sure, bye!”

Brett made sure to keep his feet firmly rooted to the ground as he left Eddy’s house, the anticipation within him making him want to burst out in skips. It only intensified as he neared his house, where he grabbed the suitcase he’d packed beforehand and left for Brisbane Airport. He was getting closer and closer. 

Eddy breathed a sigh of relief as Brett’s figure disappeared over the corner of the road. He’d been holding his excitement in for so long he was going to get an aneurysm. It had started as they filmed their last video of the week, right before their first extended weekend. And oh boy did Eddy have plans for the weekend. What he’d told Brett was still true though, he’d be spending time with his Mum and sis, though in this case he didn’t know what to feel about that. Eddy tried to wrap his mind around the concept as he packed his suitcase and got ready for bed. He had an early day tomorrow, catching the flight to Sydney where he’d meet his family. Still wrapped in his conflicted thoughts, he switched off the lights and turned in. 

The next morning Eddy was woken up bright and early, the earliest in months, and switched off the multiple alarms he’d set just in case. Surprisingly he’d got up at the first one, probably because the adrenaline running through his veins suppressed the tiredness of his brain. The streets were still quiet as he made his way to the airport, though the sun was already up and shining brightly in the Southern Hemisphere summer. He had an early flight, and didn’t bother with breakfast, he’d eat with his family over in Sydney anyway. 

The flight was only an hour and a half, though it was still unbearable. He’d never done well on flights, he was lucky if he could fall asleep and wake up when it was landing. Unfortunately he was too keyed up to sleep, and resorted to listening to Debussy’s Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun, letting the colours and polyrhythms wash over him. 

“Eddy! Eddy!”

His mum and sister waved at him as he exited the arrival hall, suitcase in hand. All his concerns melted away as he embraced his family again, taking in the warmth and security of their embraces. Though he’d long since surpassed their heights, he felt like a young boy once again as he hugged them for the first time in too long. 

“I miss you, Ma, Ah Jie.”

“Aiya, aiya, we’re here now, there’s no need to cry.” His mum said, but she didn’t let go of Eddy until he stepped back from her embrace. 

“Let’s go for breakfast and then check into the hotel! I’ve booked the most gorgeous little boutique hotel, Sydney really has changed a lot since I’ve last been here, there’s so much going on now, so many exciting new places to be, new shops, new hotels, new restaurants.” His sister continued chattering as the Chen family made their way out of Kingsford Smith. 

Eddy felt at ease at this sense of familiarity. Whatever his concerns with tonight were, he was still glad to be with his family again. 

All thoughts of that were thrown out the window later that night as Eddy found himself uncomfortably aware of his sister in a bustier, garter, stocking and heels, and his mum in leather tights and bra sitting beside him.

The Lullaby Zone was quiet on a Monday night, with only a few other patrons sitting around in the comfortable sofas and lounge chairs. Two women were doing a soft bondage scene in the public play space in the far right corner, but other than that, there wasn’t anything else to take his mind off the fact that he was in a BDSM club with his mum and sister. 

Eddy thought back to the first time he’d talked to his sister about his kinks. It was an accidental meet, bumping into her and his brother-in-law in a public dungeon in Tokyo. He hadn’t thought it he would meet anyone there, the reason why he’d gone to one in Tokyo was precisely because he only felt less anxious venturing into the scene for the first time while overseas, where he wasn’t likely to meet anyone he knew. Imagine his horror when he came upon his own sister in a collar kneeling by his brother-in-law’s feet. He’d wanted to hightail it out of there but had already been spotted by them. What followed was an extremely awkward conversation about kinks and safety with Eddy staring at his shoes most of the time. 

Over the years he’d talked more to his sister and eventually got comfortable enough to seek advice from her and talk about exploring his kinks in safe ways. 

However, that was different from actually coming to a club with his mum. While BDSM wasn’t always about intercourse, to him it was inherently sexual, and he derived sexual satisfaction from it, and he did not want to associate anything sexual with his mum for goodness’ sake. When Belle had first informed him that she and their mum had started having more “girls’ talk” in recent years and they’d realized they were both into not-so-vanilla sex, the pair was eager to have some mother-daughter bonding time together in this aspect as well. 

“It’s great Eddy! I like being able to talk to Mum so openly about this and to explore together. I can ensure what she does is safe too.” Belle had told him over the phone, where Eddy also learnt that his mum was now also aware of his kinks through his sister. 

One thing led to another, and eventually his sister decided that since she was planning to visit Australia soon, and she and her husband were members of the club which had branches in major cities around the world, that they should have a family outing in the club. 

In. The. Club.

Eddy couldn’t believe his ears when he first heard it. It’s one thing talking about their kinks, another to actually see it in action. But he couldn’t say no to his mum and sister, and now here they are, sitting in a BDSM club together, all looking for some potential scene partner. Well, at least Eddy thought they were. He definitely wasn’t. He had been in the mood to scene for several weeks, especially when he found out that his sister and her husband were members of The Lullaby Zone, but that had been dashed when he heard his mum was going to be there. 

He still wore the black wristband that indicated he was a dominant, but he didn’t think he could stomach the thought of his mum waiting for him while he spanked a submissive in one of the private play spaces. 

“Relax.” Eddy jolted out of this thoughts at the sound of his sister’s voice close to his ear. His mum had moved away to mingle with the other patrons.

“See, it’s not so bad isn’t it, I’m learning a lot about Mum, and I think she wants to know more about what goes on in your life as well.”

“Yes, but not my sex life!” Eddy hissed. 

“You know there’s no way I could come with you to this club and not bring Mum. She already found out Todd and I were into this, and after we talked she knew about our membership too. If I brought you here she’d know eventually anyway.”

Eddy kept quiet. What his sister said was true, but it didn’t make it any easier to digest. His mum had always been astute, especially when it came to him and his sister. While Belle and he bumped into each other in Tokyo, his mum had found out about Belle’s proclivities when she picked up on something she’d mentioned in a throwaway comment. 

His sister continued, “besides, it’s nice to be able to talk to Mum about these kinds of things. I think we’ve been sorely lacking in deep conversation for awhile, I miss talking to Mum about anything and everything, and as I grew up and moved away I stopped telling her about many parts of my life too. And I’m glad I can share everything with her now. It’s been quite freeing actually, to be able to talk about things like what sort of kinks I like and what brands of toys we both prefer without judgement.” 

Eddy didn’t reply, but Belle could see that he’d started to relax and accept what he was saying. She smiled gently. “Look, I think Mum’s found someone.”

Eddy followed his sister’s gaze and saw his mum speaking to someone wearing a corset near the entrance. The man, or what Eddy assumed was a man, completed the black and white outfit with a white shirt, black pencil skirt, and chunky black heels. He looked to his wrist, where a white wristband lay. Eddy continued his perusal upwards, the man’s hair was kept short, styled in a way that looked natural, falling this way and that over his head. 

They were walking in their direction now, he looks uncomfortable, Eddy thought. But why would his mum choose a submissive who wasn’t comfortable with what she was proposing? From what he’d heard from Belle, she was experienced in the scene and definitely knew the rules. 

As they neared, Eddy finally looked up at the man’s face and froze.


End file.
